ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List or That
List or That is the 4th episode of Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Eleganni were looking around S'jate's dorm. (S'jate): The dictionary has to be around here somewhere. Theme song! (S'jate): That was a bad time to have a theme song. Plus we don't even have one. Theme song! (S'jate): We already had the non-existent theme song. Theme song! (S'jate): Stop! Theme song! (Ben, transforming): Humungousaur! I'm saying this, and that's final! (punches ground) THE END (S'jate): IT'S NOT THE END SHUT UP THE END S'jate shot a laser at the narrator. THE END of the Theme song! ''after the Commercial break. S'jate killed the narrator. (Eleganni): Then who's narrating right now? No one will narrate. I'll just type. (S'jate): KK. S'jate flew to a bookshelf and started throwing books off the shelf. (Eleganni): Stop destroying your dorm. (S'jate): NO S'jate grabbed a book with a piece of paper on top of it, and threw it off the shelf. The piece of paper landed in front of Eleganni. (Eleganni): Hey, what's this? S'jate flew to the list. (S'jate): It's a list that Unidef wrote. 3 Things I Want to Achieve Before I Die. It's written in Vulpimancer, so I'll translate it. #Mix liquefied Taydenite with solidified poison and feed it to my cousin Hamburger. (S'jate): Oooh, good luck with that. #Get married to a giant robot made with the Eiffel Tower, the Space Needle, and ashes of a burnt Mt. Rushmore. (S'jate): Oh, #3 looks the hardest. (Eleganni): What is it? (S'jate): You don't want to know. You would die. (Eleganni): NO NO TELL ME RIGHT NOW (S'jate): Okay fine, I'll tell you. #Live. Eleganni facepalmed. (S'jate): Lists sound fun to make. Let's make a lot. Unidef walked into the door, and held up a list titled "Reasons Why You Shouldn't Be Snooping Around My Room". S'jate held up a list called "Reasons Why I Share This Room With You". Unidef held up a list titled "Reasons We Are Talking With Lists Instead of Words". It was blank. Later..... The gang were working at typewriters. (Eleganni): This list-making service was a good idea. (S'jate): This list is going really well. S'jate was typing a bunch of random symbols. (Eleganni): You aren't even making words. (S'jate): The title "Spam" is written in Spam. Mrs. ProCon ran in the door. (Mrs. ProCon): I need a list of teachers at this college, so that I can compare my awesomeness to them. (Eleganni): Bronto. (MP): You mean pronto? (Eleganni): No, bronto. There is a brontosaurus behind you. A brontosaurus started attacking MP. (S'jate): Eleganni, make that list. Unidef, let's go try to finish everything on that list you made. (Unidef): Ty ty ry royuip? (S'jate): Yeah. #3 will probably be accomplished several years later. S'jate and Unidef went out the door. Later....... S'jate got poison out of a freezer. He squirted it out of the bottle and it was frozen. Unidef put a large block of Taydenite on a table. (S'jate): Alright. Wrench. Unidef handed S'jate a wrench and he worked with it. (S'jate): Hammer. Unidef handed S'jate a hammer and he worked with it. (S'jate): Tissue. Unidef handed S'jate a tissue, and he wiped some sweat with it. (S'jate): Sdhakfskfasfakfhsjfhsjskskhfsdkgjksdriyrssbd. Unidef handed S'jate a sdhakfskfasfakfhsjfhsjskskhfsdkgjksdriyrssbd and he worked with it. (S'jate): We're finished..........................................laying the wrench, the hammer, and the sdhakfskfasfakfhsjfhsjskskhfsdkgjksdriyrssbd down on a table. Where's the liquefied Taydenite? Unidef put a bucket of liquefied Taydenite on the table. Meanwhile........ Eleganni was looking in a book for all of the teachers. She wrote them down on the list. MP came in again. (MP): You have the list? (Eleganni): Yes. Eleganni handed MP the list, but a large chunk of spam fell on it. Random letters, numbers, and symbols. MP went out holding the list, and it had random letters on it. All of the teachers went into the hall and looked at the list. (Teacher): Hey, what's on that list? (MP): The names of all the other teachers. The teacher looked on the list and saw all the spam. (Teacher): Is that what you think we are? Hey, everyone, GET HER! All the teachers started chasing MP. Meanwhile........ S'jate was flying Unidef to Washington. (S'jate): That was fun. Although, you never said Hamburger was immune to poison. (Unidef): Ry ranted rim roo roov rit. They went to the Space Needle. (S'jate): Here we go.....what do we do now? Unidef shrugged. They saw a blimp floating by. They flew into it. (S'jate): Hey, can I borrow this? (Pilot): Umm.......no. (S'jate): I'll give you a list of whatever you want. (Pilot): Can you make me a list of foods that starts with the letter Y? (S'jate): ''Y would you want that? (Pilot): Just do it. (S'jate): Okay. S'jate pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down all the foods he knew that started with a Y. He gave it to the pilot. The pilot took a parachute and jumped out. S'jate pressed a button, and a claw came down from the blimp and grabbed the Space Needle. They started flying away. Some guys watched him take it away. (Guy): Hey, he's trying to take the Space Needle! Let's get him! They all got in fighter planes and chased them. (Unidef): Higitis yuquan! Unidef pointed out the window. S'jate looked and saw the fighter planes. S'jate started flying faster. They flew to France, where S'jate used another claw to pick up the Eiffel Tower. Some French guys watched him take it away. (French Guy): Hey, il essaie de prendre la Tour Eiffel! Mettons-le! (Translation: Hey, he's trying to take the Eiffel Tower! Let's get him!) They all got in fighter planes and chased them. S'jate flew to South Dakota. He pressed a button, and a giant flamethrower came down from the blimp and burned Mt. Rushmore. A vacuum came down and sucked up the ashes. (South Dakotan): Hey, he's burning Mt. Rushmore! Let's get him! They all got in fighter planes and chased them. (S'jate): How come everyone has fighter planes? The angry mob shot the blimp, but S'jate dodged the bullets. Eventually, they all got to the college. S'jate and Unidef jumped out of the blimp and ran in. The mob flew in, still in their fighter planes. They all went to the room that Eleganni and Mrs. ProCon were in. (S'jate): Hey Eleganni, can you make everything we just got into a robot? It's outside, in the blimp. (Eleganni): Okay. She ran outside. (Guy): Ready, aim, FIRE! The angry mob fired. S'jate and Unidef grabbed Mrs. ProCon and used her as a shield. (Mrs. ProCon): AAAAAH! Later..... Mrs. ProCon was lying down in the hospital. S'jate and Eleganni walked in. (Eleganni): Mrs. ProCon, are you okay? (MP): Okay? OKAY?! Today, I got attacked by a brontosaurus, beaten up by all the other teachers, and shot at by a bunch of fighter planes!!! And it was all because of your lists! I'm shutting them down. Your list-making service is over. (S'jate): Shh! (MP): Huh? (S'jate): The wedding is about to start! (MP): Wedding? S'jate pulled up the blinds on a window, showing a wedding between Unidef and the robot. (Pilot): Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here..... Later.... (Pilot): .....Do you, Unidef, take this woman to be your wife? (Unidef): A ni. (Pilot): And do you, robot, take this man to be your husband? (Robot): I do. (Pilot): You may kiss the bride. The robot kneeled over, fell down, and broke. Unidef shrugged. Everyone got up and left. S'jate and Eleganni hopped out the window. (S'jate): Our business may have gotten shut down, but we can still complete your list! It's gonna be really hard though. I mean, how are we supposed to live? Eleganni sighed, and started writing a list called, "Proof That S'jate and Unidef are Idiots". She wrote a lot. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes Category:Ultimatehero